Quiz 1
1. What is your character's name? Karthik and before that, Caleb 2. What is your character's name in another language? dunno. does it matter? fantasy world after all. 3. How old is he/she? not entirely sure... he was early twenties when he was imprisoned as caleb.... and was imprisoned for decades before release but still seems quite young. his species lives for quite a while, so there isn't an exact age. 4. What is your character's race/species? Angalian. at any rate, it's a cursed race where all members have angel wings. 5. Do they have a crush? well, he was engaged before being imprisoned, but Alexandra died before he got out. and karthik rather blames her anyway. any love he might have felt is long dead by the time he escapes. 6. Do they have many friends? ha! *laughs* karthik? friends? he /hates/ people. there's only /one/ person he cares about and he hates her even more because he /does/ care. go figure. lol. 7. What planet is your character from? dunno. probably a diff. one altogether... not sure it matters, to be honest. 8. Does your character like to eat? he's pretty apathetic about it.... food is eaten to survive, but he doesn't particularly care about it. 9. What's his/her favorite food? dunno. the blood of his enemies? lol, naw he wouldn't eat it. well, not unless it tortured some that were still alive anyway. 10. What's his/her favorite drink? erm.... i think i've covered this sufficiently already. 11. Is your character annoying? not annoying necessarily. evil, yes. annoying? not so much. 13. Is your character loved? nope! deeply, deeply hated. lol. well, i love him, but he's mine, so i'm not sure it counts. 14. Is your character hated? heck yes! it makes his life a better place. he's going for the whole world, but hasn't quite made it yet. i'm sure he will before the end. 15. Is she/he emo/goth? erm.... well, definitely not emo. i mean, all he does is hate. he doesn't wallow in depression and claim no one understands him... as for goth... i dunno. i guess he /might/ be considered that, but i wouldn't. 16. Is she/he straight, bisexual, or gay? well, caleb was het. i don't think karthik particularly cares... he's not really into romance or affection or ties of any kind... if any kind of sex, it's the indiscriminate raping now.... *shrugs* so, none of the above? lol. i'm calling it torturous. XD 17. Is she/he a virgin? heh, no. caleb took care of that before imprisonment. 18. Name 3 hobbies: plotting torturing killing 19. Is your character normal? erm.... let's say no. as the angel-wings aren't precisely common, and he's the most unusual one of all... seeing as how none of the others have black wings. plus he's thoroughly evil. that's pretty un-normal too. 20. Is your character attractive? dead sexy actually. why is it always the evil ones? lol. 21. How does your character handle emotions? if it's not hate, anger or rage, not well at all. pretty much he snaps and freaks out.... yes, feel bad for my main char., the only one who actually inspires him to feel. 22. Does your character have other forms? well, he's got wings and sometimes he doesn't. also, he has caleb (pre) and karthik (post) so yes? 23. Does your character overreact? sure. he has tons of fun with that. but always in its proper place. 24. Is your character a criminal? if you don't realize that's a yes by now, then i'm horribly worried about you. 26. What's his/her IQ? probably average as caleb but brilliant as karthik. what can i say, years of nothing but thinking improved him. lol. 27. Does your character have a disease/curse? yah, the angelwings thing. though he seems to have mastered it..... *hints and foreshadows* lol. 28. Is your character dead? at this point, no. 29. Does your character have a family? his brother, Vioda and his daughter, Eleni. his parents are dead by this point. 30. Has he/she encountered any tragic times in life? heck yes. being betrayed by close friends and locked for decades being the biggie. trust me, it's worse than it sounds. after that, he was /totally/ evil and you /really/ don't feel sorry for him anymore. well, you might, i guess, but it'll fade after a while. 31. What's the best time in your character's life? as caleb, before he got married and was dating his wonderful soon to be fiancee. they were super happy together. 32. If you could name 1 friend, which would you relate to your character? i wanna say evans, but let's face it, he /actually/ cares about people... so there really isn't anyone. lol. 33. Is your character single? he is now. you know, now that she's dead. 34. Has he/she developed any relationships? well, not really. he has people he associates with and orders around and have forcibly attached to him (emotionally i mean), but not any real relationships. 35. Does he/she have an element? holy fire actually (i love irony) 36. Do you roleplay your character? no actually, though that might be interesting. 37. Do you write about your character? i've written a little here and there, but i'll start this story eventually (you know, past the prologue.) 38. Does your character have a bad temper at times? always. caleb, not so much, but karthik? always. 39. Does your character get depressed? Nope. just angry. lol. 40. What's your characters favorite animal? he'd probably say the dead ones. lol. 41. Does your character have any fears? yes, actually. caring about people. he can't /stand/ that. that's why he hates his daughter so much. 42. Does your character have any weaknesses? same as his fear. it's a huge weakness as it throws him off completely... like i said, he snaps and freaks out.. 43. Does your character look up to anyone? hmmmm... probably not i would think. 44. Does your character like music? not as far as i know. he does his best not to like anything. not even sure how much music they /have/ where he is.... 45. What's your character's favorite type of music? see previous question. 46. Is he/she impatient? slightly, but having been imprisoned for so long really helps with patience. you might be surprised. 47. What's something funny about your character? hmmm.... *ponders* nope, can't think of anything... no wait! he looks a lot like vioda. *giggles* 48. Name 5 nicknames not sure, but i bet they'd be like: evil dictator, supreme bloodiness, oh i hate him, death king, etc. you get the idea. 49. Does your character curse? well, seeing as /i/ don't, you'll never see him do it. but i bet he does. 50. This test is over, what does your character have to say? "I'll kill you one day. Just wait for it and I promise you'll never feel anything more painful." Back to Original Character Quizzes.